Movin' Out (Squidward's Song)
Movin' Out (Squidward's Song) Squidward moves in with Debbie, while Pearl and Patrick get a job at the same store. Season: 6 Episode: 2 Total Episode Count: 100 Prod. no.: 5ACX14 Featuring: Debbie, Squidward Tentacles, Plankton Also Appearing: SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Patrick Star, Mayor Johnny East, Joanna, Deamus, Karl, Fred Rechid, Marge Simpson, Jenkins, Bucky LaGrange, Vale Bertinelli, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Jake Gyllenhaal, Stephen Gyllenhaal, Jinx, Sico ll Plot: Squidward turns down a chance to see Disney on Ice with Debbie, so he decides to give his ticket to SpongeBob. After SpongeBob and Debbie spend the entire day together and greatly enjoy each other's company, SpongeBob convinces Debbie to force Squidward to let her move in with him. Squidward agrees to get an apartment with Debbie. Much to his surprise, Squidward has a good time living with Debbie, but comes to the realization that there is no way he can pay the rent by himself and he decides to allow Plankton to move in with them, who now makes money with his own paper route. Squidward does not tell Debbie that Plankton is helping with the rent, rather he tells her Plankton misses him. Plankton quickly gets in the way of Squidward and Debbie's happiness living together and after arguing with Squidward one night, Plankton reveals that he is paying half the rent, prompting Squidward to admit he never wanted to move in with Debbie at all. Heartbroken, Debbie leaves Squidward. After many failed attempts to lift a saddened Squidward's spirits, Plankton convinces Squidward to try to get Debbie back. Squidward goes to her apartment, only to find that she has now moved in with Mayor Johnny East. As the two go their seperate ways, Squidward moves back in with the gang, where he manages to move on with his life. SpongeBob then says that "You should have never asked her to live together". Ironically, SpongeBob was the one who ruined Squidward's relationship. In the side story, Pearl is given a job at a local convenience store. Pearl is extremely happy with her job and she decides to help a recently unemployed Patrick get a job there. Patrick immediately clicks with the store owner, Karl, and he is given a large promotion which Karl originally promised Pearl. When Pearl takes issue with this, she is fired. Sandy, to whom has told of her plight, explains the situation to Patrick and tells him to stand up for Pearl by getting her job back. Patrick is able to do this after bribing Karl by withholding his opinions of movies he and Karl normally discuss until Karl re-hires her. Pearl, in turn, rejects working at the store again, as she did not want to work with Karl again. Cutaways #Maggir Gyllenhaal & Jake Gyllenhaal #Plankton takes over paper route #Can-do spirit #Phone sex #Buck LaGrange Trivia *Despite this being the 100th episode broadcast, Plankton Kills Sandy is the real 100th episode. *This episode brings the conclusion to Squidward's longest female relationship surpassed only by his unrequited love infatuation with Sandy. Censorship *The scene when Fred is having sex with Marge is cut on FOX. *At the end of the episode, Patrick insults Squidward in a different dialog. On FOX, he called him a d**chebag, and on Nick@Nite and DVD, he called him an a**hole. Deleted Scenes #Black inmate on death row #Bob Bobber/Squidward hits on women #Bad Santa #Tara Reid's gynecologist Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 6